earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Irie Morgan
History Irie Morgan: 1982 - 2012 Born with spinal bifida, Miss Morgan survived her first reconstructive surgery (literally minutes after her birth) at a time when such surgeries did not have a high survival rate. When the doctor told her parents that she was “going to be all right”, her parents knew what to name their then nameless daughter, giving her the name Irie. Which if you do not know is a sort of Jamaican slag for “all right” but also meaning “nice, good, and/or pleasing”. Irie's name might’ve been positivity wrapped up in sunshine, but her childhood was anything but happy. Irie was an outcast. Due to the nature of her education being split between schools, hospital rooms, and home-schooling while recovering from surgery, Irie was not able to make many friends and so when she was enrolled in school, she was often picked on and ridiculed by ignorant children and bullies alike. But despite every reason to hate life, Irie kept smiling. When Irie was a young adult, she was selected as a candidate for revolutionary experimental medical procedure developed by Luthor Medical. It didn’t work. In fact, it was completely botched. Having a couple years and a few more surgeries undoing the damage that surgery had caused and fearing a PR nightmare (and not to mention lawsuits), a check was cut and give to Irie. Rather than living on some beach for the rest of her life drinking rum from hollowed-out tropical fruits, Irie decided to take the money and donate it into the research effort for a cure to spinal bifida. With that behind her, Irie put herself through college (with the aid of some scholarships and grants), attending university in Sun City, and earned a degree that qualified her for a job in banking. Remaining in Sun City to take advantage of the sun and fun, Irie got a job at Sun City Savings and Loan where she quickly proved herself capable enough to become a loan officer and shift supervisor. Literally invested in a cure, Irie refused to give up her hope… and that hope did not go unnoticed.Oracle Files: Irie Morgan (1/2) Sister Amity: 2012 - Present One night when Irie was reading a book while settling down for the night with her pet corgi on her lap, she received an invitation to be part of something bigger than herself. This invite came in the form of a far-flung ring spiraling from space and landing on the carpet in front of her. Before she could examine it, her dog scooped it up and Irie had to dive to the floor to prevent her dog from swallowing the ring. Once she had the chance to take a look at the strange looking piece of jewelry, Irie did what most people would do impulsively and slid the ring on her finger while holding her pooch, and thereby immediately had herself and the animal catapulted into space where they were transported via a wormhole once they reached Earth’s orbit and were deposited on the distant planet which the Lantern Corps classifies as “Odym”, the ancient seat of power of the Conduit of Hope. On Odym, Irie was met by Saint Walker, the “Prophet of Hope” and the leader of their very small order known as the Blue Disciples. These Blue Lanterns refer to their mission as the “Conviction”. That mission? Apparently, Saint Walker and his Blue Disciples are big believers in some old prophecy about the Blackest Night and while they do not believe it can be avoided, they believe there is light and the end of the tunnel if we can only weather the Blackest Night and mitigate its damage. Anyway, so Irie would spend a few hours every day on Odym training with Saint Walker and other Disciples and then being flung back to Earth to maintain her Earthly connections and relationships as Saint Walker felt those were crucial to Irie's mission. As a result of this regimen, it took Irie a few years to finish her training, which included some considerable working out on Earth in her free time (which was nothing new to her, as she was already hitting the gym twice a week to keep her body fit due to her mobility problems)… and progress to a point where Saint Walker felt comfortable with her beginning her mission on her home planet while Saint Walker himself traveled to Oa to join the collective might of the Blue Lanterns to those of the Green Lanterns within the Lantern Corps.Oracle Files: Irie Morgan (2/2) UPDATE Irie Morgan was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Irie has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Blue Lantern Ring (Second-Degree Mastery): ** Inner Peace: As the Blue Power Ring draws ones hope to the surface of their mind, wearers are usually overcome with an intense sense of peace. This can be overshadowed or diverted by other external or internal factors. Also, the Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be drawn from for strength by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. The ability bypasses the need for ring energy expenditure. In short, while one wears the Blue Ring and carries Hope in their heart, their ring will not cease to function. Also, with practice, a Blue Lantern of sufficient skill can power the rings of nearby non-Blue Lanterns. ** Avarice Immunity: A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Willpower, it can't consume Hope and Belief, thus rendering the draining power of Avarice futile against the Blue Lantern. ** Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Odymic energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered and shaped by the will of the user. The appearance of these blasts does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapons power is more an indication of the mastery of the user. Certain users have been powerful enough to stagger or beings such as Kryptonians and Apokalyptans. ** Force Field: The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Against physical acts of violence, Odymic force fields are not ideal. ** Calming Touch: With a touch of their ringed hand, a Blue Lantern can induce powerful feelings of tranquility in others, thereby allowing them to keep others calm and peaceful. ** Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Odymic energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of belief. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the belief necessary to shape it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue energy, which is a tangible form of pure belief, and they exist only as long as a Blue Lantern is fueling it with their internal Hope. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the belief of the Blue Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. It should be noted that the Odymic constructs are known to be the weakest of the Lantern constructs. ** Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. A Blue Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 8 in the atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, a Blue Lantern's speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Blue Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 90% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. ** Cellular Regeneration: Another unique ability this ring has, is the capability to heal the worst of physical injuries.Via the Light of Hope, Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair bodily damages in others even mending severe wounds either recent or settled in. The Ring of Hope can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing. It should be noted that while the ring has the potential to heal fully, that in practice, the ring can only heal to its fullest potential when both the Lantern and the patient have hope in recovery. This can be one of the most internally draining abilities of the ring, for both Lantern and patient, often requiring the Blue Lantern to rest afterward and almost always causing the patient to succumb to a peaceful sleep to allow the healing to fully set in over the course of the next few hours. Abilities * Unquenchable Hope: Irie has an undeniable optimism that. She is remarkably inspiring, friendly, and trusting as a result. * Belief in a Better Reality: Similar to other Lantern's Willpower, Irie is steadfast in her ideals that her efforts will bring about a better future. It is this belief that she uses to command her Lantern Ring. * Computer: Irie knows her way around computers and is a fairly skilled programmer. * Intuition: Irie prides herself on being a pretty good judge of character. Paraphernalia * Portable Blue Lantern Battery: Though not required to fuel her ring, Irie can use it to access the Conduit remotely and to recharge the rings of other Lanterns (or to charge her own ring is a small reserve of Hope). Weaknesses * Belief: Though Blue Lanterns are usually possessed of a certain positivity, if one is able to cause them to experience doubt, whether in their general goal or personally, their rings can be deactivated until their heart burns with belief again. * Interference: Due to the output frequencies of an unmastered Power Ring, other power rings in the vicinity, regardless of their color will often experience interference. Though a Blue Lantern of sufficient mastery can fine tune their ring to avoid this, it seems that no current Blue Lantern has figured out how to avoid interfering with the communication abilities of the Green Lanterns in particular. * Handicap: Irie is physically limited due to her spinal bifida. She requires crutches to get around without the use of her ring.Deluxe Oracle File: Irie Morgan Trivia and Notes Trivia * Irie's favorite music is Ska, and her favorite old school singer is Desmond Decker. Favorite new school band is Sublime. * Irie found Hope in 2011 as an abandoned puppy in a dumpster by her apartment building. * Favorite drink is spiced rum. * Irie loves to sing when she cooks. * Irie has her own unique oath she says in private when she charges her ring to honor her grandmother: "Wen darkness too much to take, Wen sorrow make di heart ache, By light of Hope, a promise make, Di day wi come! Di dawn wi break!" * Irie prefers quiet, relaxing activities as opposed to loud. She loves feeding ducks and geese in a local park while letting Hope wander around free. * Irie always insists on buying something when she uses a business' restroom. This even resulted in her renting her current apartment several years ago. * When stressed, annoyed, or deep in thought, Irie bites and chews her lips. * Can't help but giggle whenever someone touches or plays with her ear, but she doesn't find this to be annoying. I think she considers this a turn-on. When she is actually stressed, she can often be seen lightly stroking her own ear to remind herself to calm down. * Irie finds it difficult to sleep at home without her pet dog laying at her feet. * Irie has a hard time saying no to children. On Halloween, she gives out way more candy than anyone else in her neighborhood and she often will skip lunch to buy a toy for a neighbor kid during her lunch break. * Irie prefers public transportation. She enjoys making up stories in her head for the people she sees and meets on the bus. * Irie has a good head for numbers. As a side-effect of this, Irie has a near perfect ability to instantly memorize phone numbers she sees on billboards, overhears in conversations, and sees on television. * Irie is a huge fan of steaming. Her dream vacation is a world tour of some of the most well known saunas, hot springs, bathhouses, and spas. Interestingly, she has more than enough in her savings account dedicated to this vacation and has even scheduled the trips for it twice... only to cancel the trip at the last minute both times. * Has to snack on popcorn while watching a movie or being a couch potato. Will settle for potato chips or other snacks, but will likely complain about the lack of popcorn. * She has a "relaxed" approach to her identity. Notes * Irie Morgan/Amity is an original character created by Darwyn1. * Irie's dog might be a nod to Blue Lantern Corgi. Links and References * Appearances of Irie Morgan Category:Original Characters Category:Darwyn1/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion